New Warrior: Saiyan - Entari
by Kelaru01
Summary: A new warrior arrives to Earth to train with the Z Fighters. But, this newcomer hides a secret heritage...
1. Prologue

DragonBall Z New Warrior: Saiyan-Entari ~Prologue~ "Journey to Adventure" 

My given birthname is Kelaru. I arrive on Earth now to be part of an Elite group known as the Earth Special Forces, also known as the Z fighters. No one here knows of my Saiyan heritage, nor would they believe me if I told them. I was born on a small, unknown space colony of Saiyans that were exiled from planet Vegeta, and a small group of Entari scientists that were in hiding. My parents were pacifists. And since they were pacifists, they never fought. Even so, the Saiyan hierarchy were scared. My parents' power far exceeded the strongest Saiyan, exalted Prince Vegeta. Since retaliation was not right to them, they left after the order for their exilement was received. They made a makeshift space colony out of spare ship parts, and later added to the structure with some Capsule Corp. space technology that had drifted into our sector.

I am actually a mixture of two races: the Saiyan race, and the Entari race (Don't ask, just nod your head; you'll find out later.). Both races are humanoid, so I look more or less human. I have no Saiyan tail, but my eyes are gray and almost metallic and stormy, like the Entari's. I can perform both the Saiyan and Entari techniques, and I can transfer into the big ape. I have heard of the Super Saiyan legend, but I have not yet obtained it. I hope to soon.

I never knew just exactly what my purpose was in the universe. All I knew was that I had a strong will to fight, and that I was very powerful. I wanted to be important; to do something meaningful, not just drift around in the depths of space. Prince Vegeta was my role model, and I was quite an energetic little kid; always training and learning for the off chance that I could find him. I thought that if I could just find him, I could get some answers. But for all I knew, he was dead; killed in the explosion of planet Vegeta. I finally found that he was alive and I realized what I had to do about three months ago. That was when we intercepted the transmissions from Earth. They were on a world-wide scale from a station called Z TV. Since some of our technology was Capsule Corp., we had no problem at all decoding the transmissions. They were from a battle on Earth which a vile creature named Cell had started. "His power is amazing. How can anyone defend the Earth from that?" I thought. But in a few minutes, eight warriors arrived. I watched in amazement as the camera panned over them. Vegeta. He was on Earth. Another thing we noticed was that there were two warriors with golden hair and solid green eyes. We all knew the second we saw them that they, too were Saiyans, and had even reached the level of Super Saiyan! I knew that I had to go there to learn of my heritage as a Saiyan and learn how to become a Super Saiyan. After discussing it with my parents (Actually begging and pleading), they allowed the Entari scientists to build me a space capsule and send me to Earth. They knew I was grown now; sixteen going on seventeen. They knew of my training, and thought if I had such a will to fight, that I should at least save the Earth. I was nine months late, of course, because the signal took three months getting to our colony, and I took six months getting to Earth. Now, the planet was right in front of me, and I was preparing for my entry into the atmosphere. You can probably guess how excited I was. I was going to meet my hero, and reach Super Saiyan! Too bad my reception when I arrived wasn't so cheery...

~End of Prologue~ 


	2. Chapter One - Arrival On Earth

DragonBall Z New Warrior: Saiyan-Entari ~Chapter One~ "Arrival On Earth" 

My capsule smashed into the Earth violently. "Thanks, Suditzu," I muttered to myself. "The landing was supposed to be _**smooth**_, you told me! I had nothing to _**worry**_ about, you told me!" My bitchfest was cut short by someone screaming at me from outside my capsule. "Come out of there! Show yourself!!" Roared the voice. I exited my capsule and glared up out of the crater I created. "I've waited forever to meet you, exalted Vegeta! I am-" "I don't care what you are! You don't belong here!" I couldn't understand it. Why was he so mad?. "Who's there, Vegeta? came a voice from the forest. "Go away, Gohan! I'm handling it! You shouldn't have come here!" "I'm the new guardian hero of Earth; it's **my** duty! When are you gonna accept me, Vegeta!" "Why you..." I used the time that they were arguing to stretch my arms and legs out of my moderately muscular build and run my fingers through my now midlength dark sandy hair. Six months in a capsule sucks. But at that moment, I decided I needed to intervene. "Ahem. Aren't _**I**_ the point of interest here? I mean, I know I've only been on this planet for a minute, but I have come a long way to train with you." Vegeta and the kid looked ashamed that they forgot about me. "You say you've come to train under us? You come in peace, then, right? Where are you from?" The boy was very curious. "My name's Son Gohan, I guard this planet. What's your name?" "Kelaru, and yes I do come in peace. But man, am I starving! I've been crammed in that capsule for about six months! Do you know where I can get some food?" "My mom's a great cook! I'm sure she'll set an extra plate for you, come on." He beckoned me out of the crater. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" warned Vegeta. "What if he came from space to destroy us?" "You mean like you did eight years ago?" Gohan reminded him. Vegeta made a really strange face. "Besides. it'll be fine. My power is plenty stronger than his." "Humph. Do what you want to kid, I have stuff to do." He flew off in a hurry. "BYE, VEGETA!!" Gohan yelled. He then turned back to me. "You don't seem evil, anyhow. Your energy seems good. You look like you've been to Earth before. Is that a Capsule Corp. logo on your sleeve?" I remembered how much I liked it when we salvaged the Capsule Corp. stuff. My black jacket was full of different patches, many in Japanese and English, from things we had salvaged and things I had seen from Earth television transmissions. "Yeah, but it's not what you think. I don't work for Capsule. I've never been to Earth. I could've gotten here a lot sooner without this capsule, but space is a dangerous place, you know? Pirates and stuff." "You can survive is SPACE?" He sounded surprised. "It's a long story. I really want to get training right away. After dinner, that is." Gohan chuckled. "You sound like my dad." he paused for a moment. "Let's go.

It was only about a half-hour's flight to the Son residence. It felt good to finally stretch out after that long trip. After we landed, I met Gohan's mom. "This is my friend Kelaru, mom. Can he stay for dinner? He's come to Earth to train with me." "Sure, Gohan sweetie! He can stay for as long as he likes, so long as you keep up your studies and he helps with Goten. Hi, I'm Gohan's mom, ChiChi." "Pleased to meet you, miss ChiChi. I can help your son in his studies. I was taught by the best Entari doctors in medicine and genetic engineering." "What a polite young man! Gohan, you could learn something from him!" "Yes, mother." he said. "Could we get a little sparring in before dinner?" I suggested. Gohan nodded. "Sure." I walked outside and sensed something to my left side. 

MASENKO.... AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I immediately flew up to dodge it. Gohan ran out of the house. "Piccolo, it's OK! He's with me!! It's OK!!! OK, Gohan. Sorry. I thought he was an assassin. came a deep voice towards us. He's here to train with me. He's good. Yes, I'm here on a peace mission. Pleased t... A Namek about 7 feet tall approached us. You can help me train him, Gohan told him. I was going to take him to Master Roshi's tomorrow. You can come with us. I'll just tell my mom to set another plate. I could hear miss ChiChi yelling at Gohan from outside. All right, but this is the LAST ONE!! No more visitors tonight! I have enough to worry about with newborn Goten! And they're ALL going to help!! Gohan came out, obviously embarrassed. Piccolo, you've got diaper duty! He said, laughing hysterically. Piccolo ended up laughing as well. I laughed at seeing a Saiyan warrior and a Namek laughing together. We talked for a while until miss ChiChi finished dinner. So where do you come from? Are you like Trunks? asked Piccolo. He was obviously still doubtful of my intentions. I come from a space colony far from here, I explained. You may consider me like the one from the future, Trunks, though. How high is your power level? Gohan inquired. I know from when he evaded my attack. He is over one half of my power level. I'm surprised Piccolo could pick up on it. I have no problem with showing you. I told them. Great, then lets go into the forest so we don't bother ChiChi. stated Piccolo. Mom! We're going into the forest for a few minutes! Call us when dinner's ready, OK? Fine Gohan, but don't go too far! Be careful!

We flew to a meadow in the woods so I could have some room. I rolled my shoulders and looked up to the sky to prep myself. Being crammed in a space capsule for months on end doesn't give any room to train. Well kid, whenever you're ready. Piccolo was a little more trusting now than he was before. I looked down and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and started gathering my energy inside me. I suddenly looked up, eyes slanted, and let out a primal scream.

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I really wanted to impress these guys, so I didn't hold anything back. My energy created a small crater and made the trees on the edge of the meadow angle outward. Piccolo grinned in satisfaction. Anyone want to spar? I smirked. Piccolo was more than happy for a fight. Sure kid, I need some exercise. He curled his arms and his eyes went completely white.

RRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He was almost twice as strong as I was, just like he said. I could have beaten him with my Entari technique, but I decided to wait to unleash that. He started off by flying towards me. I flew backwards and began blocking his fists and creating some offense. I was actually about as fast as he was, even if he far exceeded me in power. But his power and experience was my downfall. He got the upper hand and axehandled me into the ground. I got up, though, and wiped the blood off my lip. I'm not that easily defeated. Let's try that again, shall we? I flew up towards him a let off a nice aerial kick, but Piccolo phased out and it missed. He phased back in behind me and went for another axehandle, but I phased out and came in behind him and locked my arms around the sides of his shoulders so he couldn't move his arms. I smirked slightly, obviously satisfied with myself. Gohan let out a little chuckle. Looks like he's got you Piccolo! Piccolo formed a half-smile. Nice moves, kid. It's a good thing I'm going so easy on you. BOYS!! DINNER!! Miss ChiChi has quite a set of lungs on her. Piccolo forcefully broke my grip on him and turned to face me. He did a quick movement and his elbow ended up about a centimeter from my stomach. Some more rage and some chamber time and you'll be there. He turned and started back towards Gohan's house.

You're a great cook, miss ChiChi!! I ate about three fourths of all the food on the table. Do you have any more? No, but I'll make some, no problem! My husband ate like you... I could tell there was something surrounding this guy, but I didn't bring it up. After about an hour's worth of eating, I went to bed on a couch.

The next morning, I woke up early and went out front to watch my new home planet at sunrise. It was bright orange and extremely beautiful. I never saw a sunrise before in my life. Seeing one for the first time made me realize just how special this planet was, and why there were so many people willing to give their lives to protect it. I sat there looking on until Gohan came out to join me. It's so beautiful.. I can see why you choose to protect this planet. Yeah, this is one of the perks of the job. I get to preserve this for the future. Listen, I'm going to take you to Master Roshi's today so you can meet the others. Then we'll decide about your training, OK? Sounds good.

After a good breakfast, Gohan, Piccolo and I flew across the landmass and over the ocean until we reached a small island with a pink house on it. Welcome to the Kame house, Kelaru! I had a feeling Gohan liked being in charge. Let's see who's here today.. HELLO?! Anybody here? An old man in sunglasses answered. Oh, hello there, Gohan! How's it going Piccolo! And... Who's that? He's a warrior from space who's come to train with us. Is there anybody else here? Yeah, Gohan, as a matter of fact there is! Krillin and 18 are here, and Yamcha, Tien and Chauseu are stopping by soon. Great! Oh, I almost forgot! Master Roshi, this is Kelaru. It's an honor to meet you, Master Roshi. I did a bow at the waist. Wow! Where'd you pick this guy up? He even knows how to respect his elders! Yeah, too bad we didn't tell him you were a dirty old man, isn't it? Piccolo laughed loudly. Yeah, it is! Gohan said in between laughs. Yeah, very funny you guys! You should be taking etiquette lessons from the new guy while you're training him you know! Master Roshi grumbled for a little bit then turned and went back inside, which was our cue to come in. Gohan ran towards the couch where a bald guy about a foot shorter than Gohan and a pretty blonde woman were curled up together. The bald guy got up and locked hands with Gohan. Hey, bro! It's been a while! How's Goten? He's great, mom's taking care of him today. Hey Piccolo! What's up? Hi, Krillin. We got a new trainee. He's from a space colony. he motioned towards me. Krillin looked me over. If he's here with you guys, he's fine in my book! Welcome to the club, buddy! I guess we always can use another punching bag... I slanted down my eyes and stared at the blonde girl, who just got up from the couch and was smirking. I smirked back connivingly. Gohan, I like it here. There's lots of opportunities to train and spar here. Do you think I could stay here to kinda stretch and get my abilities back before we officially start our training? Sounds good to me! Gohan replied. What do you think, Piccolo? I think it'll be great for him so we can send him into the chamber afterwards. Sure. Great! Then after today, you'll be on your own here for a week. Between rests you can spar with anyone that's here, and Master Roshi will show you some exercises before I train you in the chamber. What's the chamber? I asked them. Piccolo grinned. You'll see soon enough; don't worry about it. Krillin dear, can we stay for a few days, too? I gotta see this! Plus I wanna break the new guy in... She gave me the most evil look at that moment. Sure 18, I think it'll be great to meet our new ally for a few days. We can stay for as long as you like.

That day I washed my clothes and took a nice long shower before I introduced myself formally to everyone. Like I said, six months in a capsule is hell. I even let Yamcha give me a haircut before dinner so it wouldn't interfere with my sparring and training. My hair was now like his: short and kind of spiky. It felt good to have about 3 or 4 inches of hair taken off. After eating dinner with my new family, I crashed out on the living room floor.

~End of Chapter One~ 


	3. Chapter Two - Showdown With 18 and Entra...

Untitled Normal Page

*I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my fic so far! Your support inspired me to rush this new chapter out ASAP. I have all the chapters written on papers that I've been writing in school since Nov. except the last 2, but all of the chapters need **MAJOR** revising! I completely added Chapter One; it wasn't there before, so you can see how much work I still hafta do. It's not just copying. I would give you a hint of things to come, but that would ruin the plot! ^_^ Chapter Three will be out sometime within the next 10 days, so be on the lookout!* ~Sage

DragonBall Z New Warrior: Saiyan-Entari ~Chapter Two~ "Showdown With 18 and Entrance Into the Chamber" 

After being at the Kame House for five days, I have already beaten Yamcha, Chauseu, and Tien in sparring. They were all challenging in their own ways. Yamcha was strong, but what he had in strength, he lacked in creativity. He was pretty predictable once I got his patterns down. Chauseu was fast and hard to keep track of because of his size, but a few high-powered punches, an energy blast and an axehandle and he was down. Tien's strength was his psychic powers. He can create multiple instances of himself and that Tribeam attack is very powerful. I got hit with one of those and I almost went down. But when he came close to inspect me, I took advantage with a hurricanrana flip and some quick kicks. Even though I suggested that I stay here to Gohan because 18 was challenging me, I have to admit that everything I said to him was true: I needed the rest and relaxation and open air before any serious training was to begin. By my fourth day on the island, I was back in top form and had reached my highest power level ever. I would have taken on 18 even sooner, but she insisted on studying my patterns, which was fine with me because I knew I could beat her anyhow. I was never desperate enough in any of my sparring to use my secret Entari technique, so if I got into any trouble with 18, I could just use it on her and she wouldn't have any idea what was going on. Hopefully she'd survive it though; I've found Krillin quite helpful in the past few days. In fact, _he_ began my preparations and training for learning the Kameahmeah wave attack, **not** Master Roshi. He just sits inside watching exercise videos or staring at 18's knockers. "_Turns out Gohan and Piccolo were right after all!_" I thought with a grin on my face. An immortal dirty old man. But he probably does feel left in the dust when even the trainees are more powerful than he is, and Gohan and Piccolo are so far above him it's embarrassing. I kinda feel for the guy.

But right now I needed some r&r. I laid out on the beach in my shorts and closed my eyes. "_So they call this tanning..._" I thought to myself. But my thoughts were abruptly halted by a hand flowing down my chest from my neck. I opened my eyes quickly to find that the hand belonged to 18, much to my surprise. "You know, there's a lot of mystery surrounding you still. And you're cute." Her hand was now moving to the drawstring on my shorts. "Dangerously cute." I smirked and grabbed her wrist tightly and removed it from my body. "Stick to Krillin; I'm too tall for you." I then got up and proceeded to walk away. Until I sensed 18 powering up. (Looking back, making her mad was probably not my smartest move, but I... well, you'll find out!) I turned to face her and began to power up myself. I had a feeling this was going to turn into quite the battle. We already created a huge sandstorm that was now ravaging the Kame house, and everyone came outside to find out what all the fuss was about. She was about the equivalent of Piccolo in power, just as I predicted she would be. In my current form I was about three fourths of her power level. "_Fine for now; I'll wait to surprise her with my Entari Technique until I'm in trouble._" She rocketed towards me, enraged, with energy balls blazing from her hands. I blocked them all with relative ease as I flew backwards with the ocean now beneath me. I caught one and shot it back towards her, which she dodged and began coming at me with even more rage and intensity than before. She caught up to me with her lightning speed and speared me. With no way to quickly recover, I slammed into the water and went under. My pain subsided after a few seconds, but I knew if I didn't act fast, 18 would come into the water after me or shoot energy down here. I knew 18 had an idea what I was capable of, but she didn't know that I had my own specialty attacks that I hadn't used in battle yet. I put my hands together and started my space sword attack. I shot the bright gold energy spike out of the water and towards 18. It sliced her a half inch thick on her leg near her kneecap. She let out a short scream and winced and held it as I arose out of the water. "YOU... CUT ME!! GERRRR!!!" Her rage was even more intense than before as she flew towards me with all her speed. She blasted punch after punch at me, and I tried my best to dodge them all, but it was obvious she was faster and more powerful than I. After a few lighter hits on me, she slammed her fist into my stomach with such force that I went unconscious and fell from the air and back into the water. As I came to and saw my blood permeating the water around me about thirty seconds later, I knew I had to kick it up a few notches if I was to win this fight. I blasted all the water away from me with my energy and flew high into the sky. "_I guess this is trouble enough to use my technique!_"

WAKE ANGEL TYPE TWENTY!!!!

Blue energy armor encased my body and a partial mask covered my chin and mouth. I was also now slightly stronger than 18; just enough to beat her. By now, 18's mouth was gaping; she couldn't believe I was holding out on her. I flew at her and landed a perfect punch on her chin, which sent her careening backwards. As she wiped the blood off her lip, I spread my hands apart and focused my energy.

DEEP SPACE ATTACK!!! RRRAAAHHHH!!!!!

18 now found herself surrounded my baseball-sized energy balls on all sides, blocking all means of escape. Using my hands to control them, I collapsed the energy balls in on her. She arched herself back and screamed as she got caught in the middle of the explosion. After the smoke cleared, I found her laying face first in the ocean, obviously unconscious. I powered down, picked her up and flew back to the island with her in my arms. I laid her on the beach as Krillin came rushing over. "**18!!! No...**" He looked down at her, then up at me. He slanted his eyes. "**You MONSTER!!! What did you do to my wife?!**" He started to power up until 18 interrupted him. "It was me.." It was faint, but she was talking. "What? Huh?" Krillin was trying to make sense of what she was saying. "I picked the fight with him; it was me... He was defending himself..." "Oh..." Krillin seemed ashamed that he was about to attack me. "Sorry man. I thought you attacked her." "That's OK, Krillin. I probably shouldn't have been so rough." "Nonsense," 18 butted in. "You were great. I'm sorry I was so rough on you before." She flashed as much of a smile that her energy would allow her to before she completely passed out in Krillin's arms. "Take her inside and let her get some rest. She only has some second degree burns. I'm trained in Entari medicine and I'll help her recover for the next couple of days while I'm still here." "Thanks, man. I owe ya one." Krillin was solemn. "No problem, as long as you keep my kameahmeah training up." "Sure, you got it, kid." He grinned and carried 18 inside."

Krillin spent my last two days on the island finishing my kameahmeah wave training, and by the time Gohan landed on the island during my last day, I was practicing shooting waves into the ocean.

KAAAAAMMEEEE.... AAAAAAAHHHHMMEEEEEE... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

My wave parted the ocean and speeded on to the horizon, where it left the atmosphere and dissipated in space. I smiled and gave Krillin a hi-five. "YES!!! That's awesome!!" Gohan rushed over. "Haha!! Great job!! You're becoming a great warrior!" "I hafta tell ya, Gohan, you have quite a trainee here! He's beaten Chauseu, Tien, Yamcha and 18 fighting at their highest power levels!" "WOW!!! That much in a WEEK?!!" "Yeah, I guess I just needed some rest and some experience!" I was beside myself. It took me two months to learn my Space Sword attack from the Entaris, and almost a year to learn the Deep Space Attack. And it took the Entaris three years to teach me to raise my power level using the Wake Angel Technique. One week, and I learn a new energy attack. Amazing. But since my parents were pacifists, and the Entaris were weak fighters, I had no fighting experience except what I saw from television and what my VR sims did. "Well Kelaru, we better get to the lookout so we can train. Are you ready?" "Sure!" "Then follow me and we'll begin your training." "Bye Krillin! Bye everyone! Take care!!" We flew off the island, over the ocean and up a long tower.

"Hey, Diende!" Gohan yelled as we landed on the flying island. "Gohan! It's great to see you! What brings you here?" replied the short Namek. "I'm going to use a day of chamber time today." Gohan replied. "**WHAT?!!** How much training can we do in **ONE DAY?!!!**" "A year's worth," Gohan said calmly. "watch." With that, the Namek opened a set of yellow doors leading into what looked like a bright white void. "Step in," Gohan instructed. "I'll follow." So, I entered. Once I got in, the design didn't look too different from what I just left. There were two beds, a table and a pantry, and that was pretty much it. When I looked beyond that, my eyes went wide and my mouth dropped. There was no background or anything! Only a bleak whiteness that looked like it went on forever. The door slammed shut and locked behind us. "Welcome to the Chamber." Gohan stated, voice echoing. "This place compresses time so that one day in the outside world is one year in here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that beforehand, but this is a crucial part of your training. You must have mental as well as physical strength to conquer the chamber. As a rule, we only use the chamber one Earth day at a time, and more than two days within an Earth year is overkill. This is my second day in the chamber." Gohan pointed into the abyss. "That surface is 10 times the Earth's gravity." "Wow..." I said, astounded that such a place even existed. "I can't wait to get started!!" "That's the attitude, Kelaru!! You'll be a new and improved warrior by the time you come out of here!" And that's what I was counting on.

~End of Chapter Two~ 


	4. Chapter Three - Chamber - The First Week

Untitled Normal Page

*I wanna apologize for not meeting my deadline of 10 days. The reason is that I just got a copy of rollercoaster tycoon burned from my girlfriend, and I've been playing it nonstop for a week. Yesterday, someone asked me how my story was coming along, and I thought "oh, sh*t!!!" So, sorry. I also wanna apologize for this chapt being so short, but it's only a transition chapter to a more important part of the saga. If I don't get any more games, I should have my next long chapter up in a week or so (by July 25th). I also wanna change my name ause there's over 25 s/n's with the word sage in them, so the next chapter might be in "New Warrior : Saiyan - Entari" by Kelaru. Enjoy!* ~Sage

DragonBall Z New Warrior: Saiyan-Entari ~Chapter Three~ "Chamber - The First Week" 

"I'm ready to do this!" I said, smirking and almost full of myself. The one thing Gohan didn't know was that back in the space colony, I set my capsule to rotate faster than all the others. It didn't quite do 10 G's, but I had about 4 or 5 to train in, live in, and get accustomed to. 5 or 6 more g's wouldn't be too bad. Gohan was astonished when I walked into the white void with minimal strain to my body. Although slow, I could walk with normal posture. Throughout the week I learned to quickly walk, then run, and then fly in the void. 

During dinner every night, Gohan and I would discuss our pasts. "My father died trying to save the planet from Cell..." he said, looking down. "It was my fault. If I didn't wanna make Cell suffer and just finished him off, then my dad would probably be training you right now instead of me..." "I'm sorry, Gohan... Don't get so down on yourself. I saw the things he was doing when the signal from the television came to my space colony. You were right to want to make him suffer. For the man everyone said he was, he's definitely in a good place right now." "I know exactly where he is. He said he didn't want to come back even though we can wish him back. He's now in the Otherworld, fighting and training with King Kai. I sure miss him, though... I know deep in my heart that I will see him again someday. It's just one of those feelings, you know?" "Yeah, I know..." "But for now, I'm the Earth's strongest guardian warrior." "Tough job," I said. "I have a home, but not a home planet. The only key I have to my origins is this necklace..." I picked the necklace out of my shirt and held it up. It was a piece of reddish rock in a clear sperical encasement. "It's amazing... What happened to your home planet?" "It no longer exists," I told him. "Destroyed by the viscious tyrant Frieza years ago." "What was the name of your planet?" Gohan asked, very interested. "Veg..." I caught muself before I said 'Vegeta.' "Veg what?" he inquired. I stuttered for a moment while I thought of something. "Vega. This rock is from my home planet of Vega." "Alright, then..." Gohan then proceeded to tell me how Frieza came to Namek to find the DragonBalls (well, first he told me what the DragonBalls were and how his father could be wished back), and how his father, Goku, defeated Frieza and of how the Trunks from the future finally killed him when he came to Earth. I was asking him questions about time travel all night because the subject fascinated me. The next night he told me of the androids created by Dr. Gero, and how Cell came to be, and how he defeated him with the hugest kameahmeah wave the universe had ever seen. I told him of my Entari background, and that my parents were exiled shortly before "Vega" was blown up, and how we received the signal from the Cell Games using our Capsule technology. That first week we became very good friends, which was good because we have 51 more weeks here!

**~End of Chapter Three~**


	5. Chapter Four - The Next Super Saiyan

Untitled Normal Page

*As you can see, I changed my name like I said I would in the intro to the last chapter. I hope this will bring more readers to my story. I've gotten nothing but great reviews so far, so if you like my story enough to review it, then please recommend it to any friends or people on IM's or in chat rooms whom you think may be interested! If it's worth advertising, sell it! I don't like to do it, because I think spreading the word myself cheapens the whole experience. So far, you have all enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you. Without your positive input, I might not have continued putting it in the computer and out on the net. This is the next sub-saga in the series. As you can see, Kelaru goes Super Saiyan. But Goku said that becoming a Super Saiyan comes from a need, not a desire, didn't he? What could ever happen to make Kelaru feel the need of going SSJ? Read on to find out...* ~Kelaru01

DragonBall Z New Warrior: Saiyan-Entari ~Chapter Four~ "The Next Super Saiyan" 

Two weeks have passed since that first week, and Gohan and I finally got our whole stories out to eachother. I also learned some new Z Fighter techniques. I still never told him where I was _really_ from, but I'm not sure... He hasn't been in his room when I went to bed after training, and I can't find him until I wake up. When I ask him what he is doing, he won't tell me... It's really strange. I don't know, maybe it's some sort of new training exercise I don't know about yet.

I never wear my necklace to bed, just because I like to hang it from my ceiling wherever I am, just like a fake planet Vegeta in a fake space. My necklace has always reminded me of my roots as a Saiyan, even though I had never actually seen my home planet. In my capsule on my way to Earth, I hung it in front of me so it always looked like I was approaching planet Vegeta, even though I would always never get there. I was chasing a ghost planet. Even though my necklace was an inanimate object, it meant a lot to me. It kept my faith alive.

This morning when I woke up, it wasn't there. I panicked. I searched feverishly along my floor and in my bed with no result. I quickly rushed to the dining area where Gohan was sitting with his back to me. "Looking for this?" he said, holding the necklace over his shoulder. "Yes, why'd you take it?" I asked sharply as I went to swipe it from his hand. He pulled his hand away with the necklace still in it. "I just wanted to look at it for a while, that's all. I find it amazing that you even have it, seeing as how you parents were asked to leave the planet. I feel strangely drawn to this necklace..." "Could you just give it back? It helps me focus while I train. I need it." "You don't _need _it, you just _desire _it's return." "It's my faith, please..." "You don't need it, and I'll prove it!" He threw it into the void, very high.

HHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A huge blast from his hand raced towards my necklace. I tried to travel as fast as I could to stop it, but it was no use. My necklace was destroyed. Seeing my necklace reduced to dust pushed me off the edge. With tears and a firy look in my eyes, I turned from my position in the air and glanced at Gohan. The power hiding inside of me culminated in a ball and exploded in one giant burst.

AHH... AHHH...

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I saw the golden explosion around me as I powered up. My intense rage had now subsided to a pure confidence in my ability to beat Gohan and my intense hunger to fight. Gohan grinned in satisfaction as my hair turned golden and my eyes turned solid green. "That's the way; show me who you _really_ are" Gohan thought. He held the suspicion that Kelaru was a Saiyan for days now. Never had he thought that Kelaru could be this powerful on his first powerup into Super Saiyan, though. "He's almost approaching my level, I'll hafta watch myself."

The fact that I finally reached Super Saiyan made no difference to me. I just wanted to hurt Gohan for destroying my necklace. How could he? We were friends! Or so I thought... I just wanted to take him down.

MASENKO... AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My blast speeded towards Gohan at a blinding pace. Gohan crossed his arms in front of his face to block my attack. The blast connected, generating a large explosion. Gohan phased out right after impact, so he avoided most of it. His arms were red from trying to block, though. "So now it gets interesting..." he thought to himself. He powered up to his maximum power level. Meanwhile, I was charging a Kameahmeah wave. My energy was collected by the time he was powered up.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I never thought I would see a Kameahmeah wave as big as Cell's!" Gohan thought, amazed. At least he knew how to focus his power now, plus he had the use of both arms. He quickly laid down on the floor and shot a wave just as large straight up to deflect. "No way!" I was surprised and scared at the same time. If he was evil enough to destroy my necklace, what would he do to me? Gohan smirked and phased in in front of me. We exchanged blows for a minute or so, but I could tell Gohan was toying with me. We locked arms in a power struggle. And then I saw it. My necklace was around his neck. But how? I saw it be destroyed! I pushed him away and powered down. "So you know my little trick..." Gohan said as he calmly took the necklace off and tossed it to me. After giving it a close inspection and realizing that it was my real necklace, I put it back on. "What did you destroy? I know you destroyed something!" I was baffled. Gohan was still smirking; happy that his assumption was right and overjoyed that his plan worked. "I made a replica out of stuff we had laying around here while you were asleep. To tell you the truth, I had a hunch you were a Saiyan, but your energy signal is not a perfect match to the Saiyan energy signal." "You knew?!" "Yeah, I guess I did!" "I have a confession to make. I lied to you that first week. My parents were Saiyans exiled from planet _Vegeta_." "One question," Gohan interrupted. "If your parents were both Saiyans, then why isn't your energy signal purely Saiyan?" "I was an experiment; an experiment to create a more highly evolved Saiyan, both mentally and in power. I was conceived by my parents, and then the Entari scientists on our colony combined some of their specialty genes into my DNA. I am the first and only Saiyan-Entari. I have no idea of my potential or of my limits, or even of my lifespan. But I suppose it's all close to you and Trunks." "Heavy..." Gohan couldn't believe his ears. It was like some kind of crazy dream. All he could think about was how his father would react to this new powerful ally. "Just wait till my dad gets back; he'll wanna meet you and spar with you!! haha!!"

As sorry as I was to do it, I cut Gohan's celebration short. "I don't know... With what you told me about future Trunks, **I** am also a product of that chain of events. Without the Cell Games, I wouldn't be here. I don't want to altar history any further. "Don't worry about it for now," Gohan told me. "Time has no meaning here. Let's resume training now that you can keep up with me!" I almost forgot that I now had the ability to turn Super Saiyan. I grinned at Gohan. "Sure. And thank you."

~End of Chapter Four~


End file.
